monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Vampire Girl
Vampire Girl is the third of the Four Bandits in Monster Girl Quest. She gives herself the title “of the wind”, though she does not actually have wind-based attacks since the Four Bandits are merely imitating the Four Heavenly Knights. Despite her age, she possesses powers that are close to an adult vampire. Along with Dragon Pup, she was feared for her status as a vampire. Biography Chapter 1 Vampire Girl fights Luka after he has defeated her fellow bandit Tiny Lamia. She changes into a bat and clings onto him, but he is able to push her off. She then cries, but, unlike the Tiny Lamia, she does not flee. Vampire Girl then tells Luka to look into her eyes. If he does, she will hypnotise and rape him. Canonically, he doesn't look into her eyes, causing her to cry again and run away. After defeating the Four Bandits, Luka has her apologize to Iliasburg’s citizens, who forgive her for not being a potential threat. Vampire Girl works in the tool shop, but the owner finds that he needs to keep an eye on her, as she likes to hypnotize customers into overspending on the merchandise. Chapter 3 When Ilias' forces invade Iliasburg, Vampire Girl fights against them alongside Tiny Lamia and Dragon Pup. She later receives a special gem from Tiny Lamia, one of three that Tamamo had given her. During the final assault on Iliasburg by Ilias' forces, these gems allow the former bandits to transform into adult forms temporarily, which allows them to turn the tide of the battle. After the war is over, Vampire Girl and two of her fellow bandits (excluding Goblin Girl) are asked by Tamamo to test Luka's resistance to temptation. If Luka gives in to their obvious attack, they gang-rape him and make him their sex slave. Monsterpedia Entry “Another young monster of the Four Bandits. Even though she is a young vampire, she already possesses some of the powerful abilities of adult vampires, such as the ability to transform into a bat and to use her eyes to control her targets’ mind. Like an adult vampire, she is able to suck the energy from her prey, especially from a man’s penis. Most men would be quick to give in to her energy sucking, happily giving both their energy and semen to her mouth. In addition, she is capable of sucking energy from her target with her vagina. Squeezing the man as if she was milking him, she can extract his energy. She enjoys playing with men like toys until they faint. Even though she is young and immature, one must not forget that she is still a powerful vampire.” Attacks * *Bat Change: Scripted attack which triggers bind status. Leads to''' Energy Steal on the next turn. * '''*Power Up: Scripted attack, leads to Eyes of Obedience on the next turn. * Mantle Rub: Normal attack. Will trigger chest bukkake on losing. * Panty Rub: Normal attack. Will trigger crotch bukkake on losing. * Energy Steal: Binded attack with drain properties. On the third attack it will gain instant follow-up properties. * Eyes of Obedience: Status attack that triggers Surrender and leads to Face Ride. Follows Power Up '''on the first instance. * '''Face Ride: Attack used only during Surrender status. Leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up if hit by the first Eyes Of Obedience. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview Like the Tiny Lamia, she receives a preemptive strike and clings onto Luka, which requires an Attack or Struggle to push her off. If he Waits, she'll lick and bite his neck, using Energy Steal on him, until she prepares to suck his dick on the third turn which results in an automatic KO after a relentless barrage of the attack. However, unlike the Tiny Lamia, she does not flee if her first assault is foiled. She tells him to look into her eyes as she uses Focus Magic to perform Eyes of Obedience; if he does not Guard, she hypnotizes him to lick her pussy, Face Riding him, until both reach a climax, resulting a KO. If on Normal Difficulty, she'll cry and run away if the attack is avoided, otherwise she'll continue to fight on Hard and Hell Difficulty. The continuous battle results an exchange of attacks using Demon Decapitation and Struggle to remove her binds. However, she will attempt to use Eyes of Obedience and this time it will not require a charge; Luka will “surrender” as he is Face Ridden by Vampire Girl until he regains his senses. After reducing her HP, she flees. If Luka succumbs, she will suck his penis and have him ejaculate several times. If he loses to Face Ride, Luka orgasms from the pleasure and she performs a vaginal intercourse. Either way, Luka becomes a sex slave for the Four Bandits. Evaluation “You became a vampire's prey? How embarrassing for a Hero... When bound, Struggle. When you sense your enemy using a powerful attack, Guard. As soon as you remember this, you will surely win. There are two ways that this enemy can defeat you. One by her clinging to you, and the other through forced obedience... You'll probably see both... Oh what am I saying...? I believe in you. In addition, the Vampire Girl has attacks she will only use on Hard. Now go, oh brave Luka. Evil beings like vampires... Slay them with your sword.” Trivia *Bukkake 1 is impossible in combat, as it requires Energy Steal to be lost to. Energy Steal has its own CG, and as a result the bukkake is not seen. Bukkake 3 is also not seen in game. *Vampire Girl is one of two monsters that explicitly states she climaxes, the other being Spider Princess. In Vampire Girl's case, she climaxes after finishing him off with Face Ride. *Vampire girl makes a reference to the Disney TV series Darkwing Duck, calling herself “the terror that flaps in the night”. Gallery Teary vampie.png|A teary Vampire Girl. Teary vampire chibi.png|A teary Vampire Girl in her chibi sprite form. Crying Vampie girl.png|A crying Vampire Girl. Happy vampire girl.png|A happy Vampire Girl. Vampiregirlallgrownup.png|Vampire Girl's (temporary) adult form. vanillashop.jpg|Vanilla selling goods in Pocket Castle. (Drawn by UN_DO) Category:Artist: Jingai Modoki Category:Battles With Interferences Category:Characters: Chapter 1 Category:Characters: Chapter 3 Category:Four Bandits Category:Iliasburg Category:Irina Mountains Category:Loli Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 1 Category:Monsters Category:Multiple Endings Category:Recurring Monsters Category:Vampires